Sakura and the Nameless Book
Sakura and the Nameless Book (さくらと名前のない本, Sakura to Namae no nai Hon) is the 31st episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. It first aired November 24, 1998. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "Dragon Slayer". Summary Sakura came charging down the stairs. She’s in a good mood this sunny school morning. Tōya picks up on her good mood at the kitchen table and sips his tea. He says she’s being noisy so early in the morning, to her aggregation, and jokingly comments if she’s put on some weight lately and calls her a monster. “I am not a monster,” she snaps. He rests his tea mug atop her head, “then again you’re not growing any taller either,” he says and chuckles Sakura fumes inside. She allows herself a fantastical daydream: one where she grows enormous and towers over the telephone poles and she would teach him a lesson! She’d teach him a lesson and stomp on him! Later at school during lunch period, Syaoran senses a Clow Card. After school, Sakura and Tomoyo go shopping, and Sakura senses the card as well. That night, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling show up to capture the card. Soon a gigantic cat comes and goes after Meiling. While Syaoran helps her, Sakura locates the Big Card and seals it, saving them. ---eyecatch--- As they head home cutting through Tomoeda park, mysterious things begin to appear all over the place after Sakura sees a ghost behind Kero and Meiling who are arguing. She screams in fear hides behind Tomoyo. It turns out that Naoko bought a blank book that is actually the Create Card. As Naoko writes in the book, the things really appear in town! When she inadvertently helps create a gigantic fire breathing dragon, the others are helpless to stop its advance toward town. Syaoran's lightning strikes bounce harmlessly off its skin. The Dragon is simply too big: giving Kero an idea. He declares, "there's a great way to solve this!" Sakura refuses hysterically at first and weeps in an exaggerated style, insisting she won't go through with it. Even when Kero points out all of Tomoeda will be destroyed she remains reluctant, but is slowly beginning to shift. Tomoyo then softly urges her to please do it, and Sakura reluctantly concedes. Tomoyo happily chirps that she'll now be able to get some nice footage, and Sakura comically falls over, flabbergasted. Despite her apprehension Sakura knows the others are right. The Dragon was almost to the city: she had to defeat it and capture the troublesome card. Sakura takes out the newly captured Big card and tosses the card in the air. “Big card!" she chants, twirling the sealing wand, "Transform me, into a tower that looms high into the skies! Big!" She brings the wand down and strikes the card flat with the beak of the sealing wand. Around her heels a swirling mist of bluish magic suddnely forms and rises and quickly submerges her. It towered high up above the others heads and then the trees and up and up and then some. It spiralled up reaching for incredible heights toward the sky. Sakura stood resolutely, clutching the sealing wand tightly even as she grew and shot up. Calm flickers of determination and uncertainty shine in her big emerald eyes. Her boots expanded over the cool park terrain while her legs lengthened and her body elongated in response. Her head was racing to brush the dome of the sky. Her whole body was growing rapidly. Until finally the magic dissipated like early morning mist. The magic fulfilled Sakura now loomed high above the park and town. Her gigantic figure could be seen for far and far away. A colossal tower that loomed high in to the night sky! The battle costume had grown too. The sturdy futuristic outfit designed by Tomoyo had far surpassed its designer's original estimates. Like its wearer it had grown enormous. Sakura's knee length blue boots loomed imposing, dwarfing the nearby lampposts and trees. The ribbons draped along her back fell longer then any sail on even the largest of ships. The sealing wand too was imposingly long: it looked to heavy to be picked up by anything, but Sakura clenched it tightly in her hands. Down below Kero and Tomyo cheered while Meiling openly gawked. Syaoran seemed uncertain but couldn’t hide his mild surprise. Sakura however found the whole ordeal embarrassing. She crouched and peered down at her friends now tiny by comparison. “This is embarrassing,” she whimpered. “What are you talking about!?” Kero calls up, “go and defeat the monster!” He was right but that didn’t mean she liked it. Sakura rose back up and gave a faint whimpering cry and charged. She stomped toward the monster. Over a cloudless moon lit night scape Sakura rose taller over the horizon behind the Dragon. She cleared her throat and calls, “hold it right there monster!” The sleeping city of Tomoeda lay preciously small and vulnerable in the path of the two giants about to clash on the outskirts. Sakura rumbles up behind the Dragon and wraps her arms around the advancing beast’s serpentine tail and pulls back. It works! The Dragon halts and struggles against her iron grasp to move forward. Down below Kero waves his paws, “alright!” he cheers. Tomoyo is ogling holding her camera up and filming the whole thing. “This is so exciting,” Meiling declares happily, “I've seen something like this before on TV. The hero becomes a giant! I never thought I'd get to see something like it in real life!” Syaoran meanwhile looks comically embarrassed by the on going clash playing out above. The two giants are still in a stalemate while all around sleeping Tomoeda lays precariously small and fragile beneath their giant feet. There doesn’t appear to be any change when the Dragon suddenly gave an almighty heave and Sakura is dragged forward, despite digging her boots into the Earth. She pulls back desperately one last time to keep the Dragon away from the city and the people’s homes. She seems to have done it – and then the Dragon turns. Sakura is taken back momentarily, not expecting the Dragon to suddenly turn around. Up here she can see directly into its beady swirling eyes – and its gaping wide mouth sliding open and ready to breathe fire – Sakura blinks, “Hoe!?” – and blasts! She narrowly dodges the streak of flame as it glides narrowly past her ear. Untrained in the art of fighting or monster combat Sakura does the one thing she can in this situation. She runs with the Dragon in hot pursuit. She stomps clumsily around the park, narrowly avoiding several more blasts of fire and stumbles. For a moment she’s balancing precariously on one foot and swaying. She keeps her balance and avoids another stream of flame. “This is no use,” she cries, “I’m no match for it!” "You can't shoot any beams or anything!?" Meilin wailed. "She'll be defeated like this," Li mutters. Kero looks disappointed, “I guess Sakura doesn’t know how to defeat a monster after all,” he sighs. Sakura’s running hard but the Dragon’s right on her heels. The size upgrade has backfired making Sakura an easy target for the Dragon to blast. It flies up and knocks her down with its huge talons. She goes crashing face first into the ground with a heavy thud that rumbles the park. “Sakura!” Kero cries. The Dragon lands down with a heavy thud down in front of Sakura, its huge leathery wings beating against the night sky. Sakura stirs and stares up groggily. There’s a crater where her face hit the Earth. The Dragon rears its head back and roars, ready to hack forth a mouthful of seering ot fire to blast her. Sakura stares up at the Dragon, uncomprehending, then realisation strikes and she covers her hands over her face and whimpers miserably. Tomoyo and the others cry out. The dragon prepares to shoot. Sakura cowers and waits for the inevitable blast to finish her but it never comes. She’s waiting and waiting and still she’s waiting. Finally Sakura peeps one eye open curiously and then the other. She lowers her fists. They make a loud thud as they hit the earth. The Dragon is frozen in mid breath, its form turning translucent and fading. Sakura could see the night sky and the stars peering faintly through its fading skin and marvelled. “Alright,” Kero called up, cheerfully, “Create isn’t being used anymore!” It could be the higher altitude but Sakura was swooning gently on her feet. She looked for where the fait voice was coming and saw Kero: a little pale yellow dot coming into her line of sight. “Sakura!" he hollers, "Seal it before it disappears!” That snapped her out of her daze, “right!” Sakura raised the Sealing wand high, “Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Clow Card!" Miles away the book form of the Create card bursts into a stream of pale blue tendrils of swirling magic and it is pulled toward the huge beak of the sealing wand like the tight pull of magnetic traction. Naoko slept on in her bed unaware of the card being sucked away. The card took shape and materialised at the end of the satff. There it drifted down like a leaf in autumn wind. Sakura opened one huge palm and the card fluttered down gently. It looked like a pea in swimming pool in Sakura’s huge open palm. “Well done Sakura!” Kero congratulates. Sakura brims happily, "I was really worried about what was going to happen.” Kero nodded sympathetically then looked down, "But you really are huge," he gawked. Embarrassingly aware, Sakura slumps to her knees and clutches the sealing wand tightly to her chest, “This is so embarrassing! The next day dawns sunny and clear. The sky is piercing blue. The sun peers into Naoko’s room. She stirs awake and sit s up. She stifles a deep yawn and heads over to her desk. The book is gone, vanished. She checks under the desk and on the floor to no avail. She can't see it anywhere. She stands up, perplexed. Then her confusion slowly melts away and is replaced by sudden delight. He eyes gleam over. She clenches her fist happily. "Did I have a supernatural experience?" she chirps delightedly, never knowing the trouble she inadvertently caused her friend the previous night. Meanwhile at Sakura's house Tōya teases Sakura again and calls her a monster. Sakura remembers last night when she uses the big card to make herself large. She dismisses his taunts, much to his confusion, confident in the knowledge that could stomp on him anytime she wanted. Cards Sealed *The Big (大) *The Create (創) Cards Used *The Fly (翔) *The Big (大) Costumes used *'Sakura:' The Winged costume *'Kero:' Kero's Wing Costume Quotes *'Meiling': That card was definitely Syaoran's! *'Kero': Well, that's the difference in ability. *'Meiling': That was luck! If the huge cat didn't get in the way, the card would've been Syaoran's! *'Kero': Don't you mean the cat would've eaten him up if Sakura hadn't sealed it away? *'Meiling': What was that!? *'Kero': Are you picking a fight, brat!? *'Sakura': You guys... *'Tomoyo': I am so happy! *'Kero': Tomoyo's happiness is very simple. *'Tomoyo': Being able to spend time with someone I care about, having her wear cute clothing, and being able to record her on video. This is the epitome of bliss! *'Kero': Yeah, you can even record my ultra-handsome self! *'Toya': You're being loud so early in the morning. *'Sakura': I'm not being loud! *'Toya': A monster's footsteps resonate. *'Sakura': I am not a monster! *'Toya': Don't you think you've gained some weight recently? The sky looms closer to the monster, as it fattens up in autumn... *'Sakura': I am not fat! *'Toya''': But then, you're not growing any taller either. Navigation Category:CCS Episodes